This invention relates generally to a steering angle sensor of the resistance type, and more particularly to a steering angle sensor that improves sensing precision during straight running of a vehicle, and that can be attached to a steering shaft in an improved manner.
A conventional steering angle sensor (hereinafter referred to as "sensor") has an output voltage that linearly varies with the steering angle over the entire sensing range. Driving stability during high-speed running, in which the steering angle is typically in the range of approximately .+-.20.degree. , requires a high sensing precision.
In the conventional sensor, output voltage variation corresponding to a steering angle variation is low in the range .+-.20.degree. . Thus, the conventional sensor has been unable to provide sufficient sensing precision during high-speed running of a vehicle.